


Bitter Blood

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Being Human (US/Canada), Forever Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaCroix and Bishop meet in a bar, to commiserate on how much trouble their vampire 'sons' are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Blood

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Bishop together with Aidan on 'Being Human', it gave me such happy Lacroix/Nicholas flashbacks. They inspired this fic. :)=  
> The quote at the beginning is from the 'Forever Knight' ep, 'Father's Day'. The timing may be a little awkward for this to happen, involving two very different breeds of vampires, but I think it's possible.

“Maybe there is no cure. It won’t stop me from leaving you.” How beautiful, vulnerable, and defiant his Nicholas had been, hurling his ungrateful words at his master. “Kill me if you wish. Either way, I will leave you.” Thus he had left LaCroix with the taste of blood, anger, and frustration in his mouth, like a kill or a seduction with no satisfying climax.

“He actually said that?” How sympathetic Bishop sounded, as he handed LaCroix a glass filled with blood from a holier than thou priest. Bishop was a bit like some of the best priests LaCroix had tasted. His manner was so gentle and soft spoken, urging one to confess, offering peace. However, Bishop was a vampire master with troubles of his own with his favourite son. “Here I thought I was having problems with Aidan.”

“Why don’t you just kill that little werewolf who’s spinning your son’s head around?” LaCroix asked. He took a sip of priest. He was delicious, although not the rare vintage his Nicholas had been. Nothing had ever tasted like the tender young crusader, trembling from his first fall from grace at Janette’s skilled hands. Nicholas’ rejection still hurt. Nothing had ever hurt as much, not even the loss of Divia.

“Would killing him do any good?” Bishop asked. How perfectly earnest he was, as his blue eyes locked with LaCroix’s. “Did killing any of your son’s little pets heal the hurt between the two of you?”

“No,” LaCroix admitted, taking another drink. The blood was starting to taste bitter. Damn.


End file.
